This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to synchronizing recorded writing, audio, and digital content in a smart pen environment.
A smart pen is an electronic device that digitally captures writing gestures of a user and converts the captured gestures to digital information that can be utilized in a variety of applications. For example, in an optics-based smart pen, the smart pen includes an optical sensor that detects and records coordinates of the pen while writing with respect to a digitally encoded surface (e.g., a dot pattern). Additionally, some traditional smart pens include an embedded microphone that enable the smart pen to capture audio synchronously with capturing the writing gestures. The synchronized audio and gesture data can then be replayed. Smart pens can therefore provide an enriched note taking experience for users by providing both the convenience of operating in the paper domain and the functionality and flexibility associated with digital environments.